The Sounds of the Tardis
by HGWellsIsAWoman
Summary: The Tardis is more clued up than the Doctor and Yaz ... Total Thasmin.


After a month or so of travelling with her new friends and The Doctor Yaz no longer found the constant hum and drone of the Tardis draining. For the first week the Tardis was confused by their appearance and it's seemingly new Doctor and the loud hum and screech it used to give off through the night would keep Yaz awake for hours on end.

Now as Yasmin lay in her bed starring up into space through the skylight over head the Tardis almost sang a soft melody whenever she tried to find sleep. The young police officer found the sound of the Tardis now warm and welcoming, all encompassing. After her first three weeks on board despite the excitement and new adventures she was desperate to have she hadn't been able to keep at bay a pang of homesick … homesick and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. It had been that evening when Yaz longed for comfort that the Tardis' shrill breath became a soothing tune that enveloped the young dark haired woman laying her down to rest. Since that night Yaz had become somewhat in tune with the often moody blue box. She asked Ryan and Graham if they felt a change in the ship and they confirmed they had not and still the Tardis played tricks on them every evening even chucking them out of their bunks now and again.

Yaz turned on her side to face her bedroom door and closed her eyes. 'Whatever' she breathed quietly. She didn't care if The Tardis treated her differently, it didn't make her feel the odd one out…. in fact she felt welcomed it. Graham and Ryan had formed a bond she was not part of, she wasn't jealous of it, she was over the moon that Ryan had managed to make peace with his Step-Grandfather and their relationship was now more like favourite uncle and nephew laughing together, teasing and joking around on every planet they ever arrived at. They had each other and that was what Yaz felt slightly envious for. The Doctor had been so warm at first, she would grab her hand whenever they landed on a new planet or space in time and she would pull Yaz around to show her so eagerly the wonder of whatever place or time they were in, The Doctor would bring her tea and biscuits before bed and often recant tales of her past, they would fly the Tardis together hand in hand ...and hand over level…. But recently The Doctor had pulled back leaving Yaz just slightly more alone than before … leaving Yaz slightly more homesick than before … but luckily The Tardis had picked up on the change of its owner and was doing its best to help Yasmin along her journey through time and space ever since.

Yaz thought back to when things had changed between her and The Doctor. They had landed on the planet Ood. The Doctor as ever had gripped her hand and ran her around stall market to stall market, they tried all the local produce on offer consulting with the local street vendors. The day had been full of new tastes and colours and the young police officer's senses had been blown to the max. It was that evening when Graham and Ryan had gone to watch a game of Ood football and The Doctor had taken Yaz to a local wine bar when it all started to go wrong. Yasmin scrunched her eyes tight at the cringe-inducing memory she was about to recall.

Ood wine as it turns out is quite strong...

Yaz remembered The Doctor's shocked look on her face when she scanned their empty bottle with a sonic screwdriver finding the alcoholic percentage was four times that off earth's average bottle of supermarket wine.

'Cripes Yaz no wonder I'm feeling squiffy.' The Doctor had wavered on the spot as she tried to read the fine print displayed on the screwdriver. 'I'm afraid my love I may have just intoxicated you with the equivalent of two bottles of red wine.'

'Doctor. I think you will find I have quite merrily intoxicated myself.' Yaz had moved a little closer to The Doctor leaning in to be heard above the crowded bar.

'Yeees but Yaz!' The Doctor wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. 'I am …sposed to be looking after you on these alien planets and now... I ...I The Doctor... Did you know that's my name??...am totally …. In…in …Inebriated .' The Doctor stuttered as she rocked towards her new friend.

'Yes.' Yaz had replied with a twinkle in her eye. I know exactly who you are and I think sweet Doctor ... I can probably hold my booze much better than you but the looks of your wandering eyes.' Yaz laughed as The Doctors eyelids began to fall closed.

'Wandering?!' The Doctor had woken and declared. 'I promise you Yasmin my intentions are entirely honourable.' The Doctor had sat up straight yet left her hand on Yaz's shoulder winding her fingers in the police officer's long dark hair.

'Umm.' Yaz remembered the hot blush she had felt creep up her neck to her cheek bones. 'Doctor, I had meant your sleepy eyes. You keep flickering around the room.'

'Ah ha. Yes Yaz.' The Doctor had whispered in the brunette's ear. 'That is so you don't no…no… notice.' The pretty drunk Doctor stuttered again.

'Notice what Doctor?' Yaz remembered frowning curiously. Since becoming a police officer and seeing what alcohol did to people she learned fast her limit and learnt self-control when it came booze…alien or not. The Doctor had started to drift off leaning her full weight onto the brunette. Yaz remembered the aw inspiring softness of The Doctor's pale white cheek as she had brushed her fingers tips across the Doctor's frowning forehead in an attempt to bring the dizzying blonde back to consciousness. 'Doctor… so I don't notice what?'

The Doctor had lifted her head and starred directly in to Yazmin's dark chocolate eyes. 'You Yaz. I don't want you to notice I can't stop looking at you.'

'BEEEEP!!!!'

Suddenly awake from her memories Yasmin realised she had drifted off to sleep as she remembered her drunken evening with The Doctor. The Tardis clearly up to her old tricks had let off a siren that sounded like an old fashioned car horn constantly blaring.

'Tardis!! What's the matter old girl?' Yaz clamped her hands to her ears. 'Please that's too loud.' Yaz stumbled out of bed and headed to the corridor. She had to find The Doctor something must be wrong.

Disorientated from the sound Yasmin fell against the corridors outside her room and immediately she was regaled with a flash back of the night she had carefully, so similarly, stumbled along the corridor with The Doctor's arm tight around her waist. Unsure where The Doctor's bedroom was in the maze of The Tardis, Yaz had decided to put the snoozing Doctor into her own bed. After The Doctors brief declaration she had promptly fallen back to sleep on Yaz's shoulder leaving their lips so tantalising close that police officer could feel the time travellers hot breath against her skin.

After a struggle back to Tardis and a rummage through the Doctor's massive pockets for the Tardis keys Yaz had somehow maneuvered The Doctor down the Tardis halls (thank god for police training) and tucked The Doctor into her bed. Yaz remembered standing back and mulling over The Doctors words as the time traveller slept peacefully amongst her sheets. How could The Doctor have been looking at her? Yaz remembered how her heart had thudded by the possibility … the slightest possibility that The Doctor had actually noticed her over everyone else. How it was possible she didn't know, but she slept soundly that night with the slightest hope that it was true. Unsure of their boundaries Yaz had slept on the floor tucked up in blankets she was positive the Tardis had somehow provided and slept soundly until morning waiting for The Doctor to reawaken with eager anticipation.

Back in the present and stumbling down the noisy corridor of The Tardis Yaz blinked away a tear of her next memory. Thatmorning her hope had been taken. She had known The Doctor could not have noticed. How could someone so beautiful and extraordinary see anything in her? Yaz recalled opening her eyes and finding her bed empty and neatly made. Getting dressed quickly and nervously Yaz had made the very journey she was now down the winding corridors of Tardis to get to the main console room to see The Doctor before the boys had chance to wake up and ruin their privacy. Eagerly she had approached The Doctor at her console desk and jovially asked, 'Good Morning, how's the head Doc? Goodnight last night. Can I get you anything? Tea? Hugs are free? '

'Uh no Thanks Yaz. I'll wait till the lads are up too.' The Doctor had replied without even looking at her. It had been a small snub, but a snub all the same. As a police officer Yaz was attune to reading body language and it was clear The Doctor was giving her the cold shoulder.'

'Why don't you go check out the library Yaz. I'll let you know when we're near the next stop.' The Doctor had spoken whilst intently reading a manual in front of her on the desk.

' No tea or a custard cream then?' Yaz asked as the last bit of hope seeped away.

'No tea. No custard cream. But thanks.' The Doctor lifted the manual higher and busied herself in its pages.

Yaz knew then and there she had been wrong to hope she had been noticed. The Doctor never said no to Tea...and most definitely did not turn down. Custard Creams. Desperate to get away Yaz had stumbled back and into the darkness of the Tardis corridor never noticing that The Doctor's manual she was intently reading had beenupside down the entire time.

As Yaz began to approach the console room once more The Tardis sound continuing to ring in her ears the young police officer pushed those old thoughts back from her mind. The Doctor had never promised her anything, never promised her more …and had always remained courteous and friendly since. Sure the hand holding had stopped, they barely spend time alone... but Yaz understood why The Doctor was acting as she had. She had made a mistake and felt like she had crossed a line and was doing what she could to undo it. Yasmine chastised herself. She had to make peace with the fact nothing was going to happen beyond friendship.

'Yaz?' The Doctor's voice echoed from the console room. ' My God Yaz are you ok?' The Doctor had been tinkering with a new biscuit making device when the pretty brunette had stumbled into the room rubbing her temples, eyes clamped shut.

'What is that noise Doctor? Is The Tardis ok?'

'Yaz what are you talking about?' The Doctor knelt on the floor looking into her lovely friend's eyes with nothing but concern and care. For the first time in what felt like an eternity The Doctor was swallowed by the intense gaze of Yasmin Khan once more.

'THE SIREN DOCTOR!' Yaz shouted as the ringing became louder and louder.

'What siren Yaz? Yaz?...Yaz!' The Doctor threw herself beneath the brunette as her pretty police officer fainted into her arms. With strength hidden within her feminine physique The Doctor lifted the slight brunette kicked open a hidden door to her right and gently placed her friend onto the couch in her living room. Usually kept from her fellow travellers The Doctor thought nothing of letting her sick friend into her usually private abode.

Panicked The Doctor whipped out her sonic screwdriver and scanned the full length of Yasmin's body. Her vitals' all seemed ok but there had certainly been recent trauma to her ear drums.

'Was that you?' The Doctor shouted annoyed into the air at her Tardis. 'You really need to get used to fact we are going to be spending time with these people on our ship you know.'

The Tardis whooshed in reply.

'What do you mean I need to get used to it? I am used to it!' The Doctor started pulling potion bottles and herbs from her vast coat pockets. 'I'm the one welcoming them and not playing tricks on everybody and making them like this! ' The Doctor pointed down to her sleeping companion.

Again The Tardis whirled at it's Doctor.

' What I am doing is not a bloody trick you damn ship.' The Doctor was exasperated and would throttle her vehicle if she could. 'I'm doing this because I care.' The Doctor knelt at Yaz's side once more and tucked her fallen hair behind her ear.

The spaceship whooped indignantly.

'I can't tell her. I just can't.' The Doctor felt her strength begin to leave her at the sight of Yaz stretched out on her sofa.

The Tardis hummed more politely than before.

' I know you brought her to me tonight. I know what you want me to do but I must not .' The Doctor slid to the floor,head down ... her back leaning against the sofa where Yaz lay. 'I'm an impossible person to be with. You know that more than anyone.' The Doctor gave the Tardis floor a friendly pat and received a low moan in return. It was almost sorrowful.

'I know I do. I know ... but I can never say it out loud. Life with me is difficult enough as it is without adding extra to the mix. I should never have let my guard down like that night. Because of me I ruined everything. I've already hurt Yaz and nothing even happened.'

The Tardis began to thump over and over which caused The Doctor to cuss.

'No. I will not say it'

The Tardis cranked up the volume louder.

'No way. You won't hear it from me.' The Doctor was exasperated.

Still The Tardis whooped louder and louder.

' I can't ever say it!! ' The Doctor yelled to the air her heart thudding behind her ribs.

'Say what Doctor ?' Behind the frantic time traveller her beautiful police officer had woken.


End file.
